A Consort's Loyalty
by Juste-un-ange
Summary: TRADUCTION C'est la Septième Année et Draco a lui aussi une prophétie à accomplir ! Mais quelle est cette prophétie ? Et bien ... venez lire pour le savoir ! Slash et Mpreg à venir !
1. Chapter 1

**_Titre :_** A Consort's Loyalty ( la loyauté d'un compagnon)

**_Auteur :_** _Desolate03_, je ne suis que la traductrice. C'est ma deuxième traduction (la première étant 482 lessons in Child Care) et les chapitres sont beaucoup plus long, donc je ne sais pas encore a quel rythme je vais updater !

_Enfin bref j'arrête mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapitre Un**_

Draco Malfoy était étendu avec élégance dans un des fauteuils en cuir noir du bureau de son père. Un verre en cristal remplit de vin rouge se balançait dans sa main et ses yeux argentés couleur mercure le regardait fixement avec insouciance, avant de boire une gorgée de son verre. "Vous n'avez pas du tout de nouvelle ?" Dit-il d'une voix traînante. Lucius regarda la silhouette de son fils, momentanément soufflé par la beauté de son unique héritier. Ses mèches blondes presque blanches avaient poussées rapidement durant l'été, tant et si bien qu'elles lui tombaient sur les hanches, il avait également pris quelques centimètres, le laissant avec 1,75 mètre, une taille respectable pour une personne tel que lui. Il avait des os délicats et une grâce souple, presque féline. Ses yeux n'étaient plus des blocs de glace, mais plutôt du mercure en fusion car il regardait fixement son père.

"Non, aucune." L'informa-t-il après un bref moment. Il ricana. "Devrait-il y en avoir ? Ta mère n'a jamais été une de mes admiratrices à l'école ; elle ne devrait pas avoir changé, même après vingt ans de mariage, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Bien sûr, mais je sais que vous la respectez, même si je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi." Répondit-il doucement. "Mon seul souhait est que vous soyez heureux." Murmura-t-il son regard posé sur le visage magnifique de son père. "Vous méritez un peu de bonheur." Lucius posa son regard ailleurs que sur son fils et se leva avec élégance de sa chaise en cuir ; il marcha jusqu'au mini-bar, en sortit une bouteille de scotch, et s'en servit un double. Prenant appuie sur le bord de son bureau, il considéra son fils âgé de bientôt dix-huit ans avec une fierté paternelle ainsi qu'avec affection.

"Je suis heureux ; j'ai tout ce que je peux vouloir. Tu es celui qui me fait continuer." Draco secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux tombant sur son visage.

"Je suis l'un des deux. L'autre vous avez essayé de l'oublier ; mais comment osez-vous ? Chaque fois que vous regardez mes longues robes d'école vous pouvez voir son visage. Papa, " la respiration de Lucius se bloqua dans sa gorge à cause de la douleur et de la confusion qu'il y avait dans ce nom ; Draco ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi depuis que le garçon avait six ans. "Sev s'ennuie tellement de vous. Je ne comprends pas ; pourquoi avez-vous besoin de vous torturer ainsi ?"

"C'est ce que nous sommes censés faire."

"Juste parce que vous avez fait l'erreur de rejoindre Voldemort," plaisanta Draco. "Ce qui est ridicule. En outre, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avez eu le choix, vos pères respectifs vous y avaient forcés. Vous pouvez sentir que la fin est proche. Son règne ne recommencera jamais. Ce ne sont que des rêves désespérés que possèdent cet homme insensé, vous devez le voir."Dit sévèrement Draco. Lucius lança furieusement son verre ainsi que son contenu dans la pièce.

"Je le vois ! Il n'y a juste aucune issue ! Severus et moi nous avons nos propres pièces à jouer dans ce jeu d'échecs. Dumbledore est sur le point de prendre la reine, tout particulièrement avec Harry Potter de son côté. Le garçon a plus de puissance que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, même _lui_ le sent. C'est une cause perdue Draco, mais j'ai choisi ma voie."

"Et Sev avait choisi la sienne, seulement il y a renoncé et a choisi un chemin différent." Draco se leva du divan d'une façon majestueuse, "Vous pouvez faire la même chose ; Je sais que vous le pouvez."

"Petit Dragon, pourquoi persistes-tu ainsi ?" Lucius regarda son fils avec des yeux fatigués. "Mon destin est déjà scellé. J'ai essayé d'ignorer la dure réalité. Je me suis associé secrètement à Harry Potter, à travers Sev, à qui tu donnes des informations, qui le dit à Dumbledore, qui le dit ensuite à Harry Potter. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Je suis le seul contact qu'ils ont dans le cercle intime de Voldemort tu le sais bien." Lucius alla derrière son bureau et regarda dehors les jardins du Manoir qui était dans sa famille depuis des siècles. "Si Dumbledore retient mon offre, j'échapperai à Azkaban pour la seconde et dernière fois. Ensuite ce ne sera plus nécessaire de faire ce que je fais."

"Si seulement Dumbledore est d'accord. L'homme est aussi manipulateur que Salazar et deux fois plus vils. Nous avons des joueurs des deux côtés du conseil mais il peuvent encore nous trahir. Serpentard n'a jamais été populaire à Poudlard ; et les étudiants encore moins. Les choses sont ainsi et je doute qu'elles ne changent un jour... même si ce qui est programmé peut en venir à bout." Draco fronça les sourcils et son père feuilleta des papiers sur son bureau avec hésitation. "Tu n'as trouvé aucune autre alternative ?"

"Non."

"Alors c'est ce qu'il va se passer ?"

"Oui." Draco prit une fois de plus une gorgée de vin puis il se pinça l'arrête du nez, signe de son irritation. Ses cheveux tombèrent en avant, sur ses épaules, et ses oreilles pointues firent une apparition.

"Vous auriez dû être Elven, n'est-ce pas père ?" Railla-t-il en souriant à son père. Lucius arqua un sourcil et Draco roula des yeux avant de continuer. "Vous êtes un Sang Pur et vous avez du Sang complètement Elfe, mais c'est moi qu'ils ont choisit m'obligeant ainsi à accomplir une fichue prophétie, en devant épouser Harry Potter pour mon dix-huitième anniversaire, qui est - soit dit en passant - quatre jours avant Noël."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais te marier avec Potter." Dit-il d'une voix à la fois traînante et innocente pendant qu'il prenait les morceaux de parchemins antiques sur son bureau. "Les prophètes de la race Elfique l'avaient prédit il y a des milliers d'années."

"Bien, si il s'y mettent aussi ceux-là..." Murmura Draco, en finissant son verre avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette pour qu'un elfe de maison lui en apporte un autre.

"Alors tout est prêt ?"

"D'après ce que je sais, oui ; Dumbledore en a été informé, et je suis sûr qu'a ce jour, il a informé son précieux Golden Boy également. Et si Potter est au courant, la Belette et Granger le savent aussi. Ils vivent derrière lui comme une meute de chiens de chasse." Dit-il ironiquement tandis que les portes du bureau s'ouvraient et qu'un elfe de maison entrait à l'intérieur, prit son verre vide de la table, lui en remit un autre, s'inclina et disparut dans un petit Pop.' Son père ria.

"C'est vraiment comme ça ?" Dit-il tranquillement. "Bien. Alors je pense que votre mère manquera "l'événement" de la saison. Qui aurait imaginé un jour, le prince des Serpentards épousant le garçon qui a survécu !"

"Très drôle." Dit Draco boudeur. "Ce n'est pas vous qui devrez rester en dessous." Lucius tira son fils à lui pour une étreinte et embrassa son front.

"Tu seras un bon Compagnon, mon Petit Dragon. Beau, gracieux, et majestueux. Tu es un Malfoy, tu en seras toujours un, c'est ce que tu es, d'où tu viens, et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fier de toi, ou combien je t'aime. J'ai donné ma bénédiction à cette union parce qu'elle te donne, non seulement le moyen d'échapper à un avenir sombre, mais également parce que je crois qu'il est vraiment ton autre moitié ; les Prophètes ne se sont jamais trompés dans leurs prédictions. Ils ne te mettraient pas quelque part où tu serais finalement malheureux."

Draco sentit sa gorge se serrer, et ses yeux le brûler, d'aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en rappeler, son père ne l'avait jamais étreint de cette manière, il était rassuré d'avoir l'amour et l'affection de son père, et l'approbation de celui-ci. "Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que signifie cela à mes yeux, père." Dit-il en souriant doucement. Lucius lui sourit de la même manière.

"Il est temps pour toi de partir pour ta dernière année à Poudlard ; ta valise est déjà prête. Et toi tu es prêt ?" Draco se tenait droit et fit courir une main le long de sa robe. Lucius sentit une petite émanation de magie se produire et observa la longue robe de son fils se transformer en une robe scolaire.

"Je suis prêt, comme toujours je le suis. La prochaine fois que je viendrais vous voir, je serai marié." Lucius sourit.

"Amènes ton mari avec toi à la maison la prochaine fois ; Je voudrais rencontrer Harry Potter une fois de plus." Il lui fit un clin d'œil ; Draco bouda et transplana jusque la gare de King's Cross. Lucius sentit une fois de plus le froid glisser sur ses os, et le fardeau qu'il s'était inconsciemment posé sur les épaules deux décennies plus tôt retomba de nouveau sur ses épaules. Il fit de nouveau face aux jardins, son visage saisissant troublé avec une obscurité qui ne devrait pas être là. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il s'était tenu là, ou depuis quand cette présence était dans la pièce, mais il sut, quand ce corps ferme et familier s'était placé derrière lui, qu'il pouvait se détendre, pendant quelques petites minutes. Il respira l'odeur du bois de santal, du poison du dragon, et beaucoup d'autres parfums familiers, mais en dessous de ceux-là, se trouvait le parfum indubitable de son amour.

"J'en conclus que tu as appris la nouvelle. C'est bien cela ?" Dit-il doucement.

"Naturellement chéri, le vieil imbécile n'a eu d'autre choix que de me le dire, je n'allais pas laisser mon filleul se marier avec un Gryffondor sans valeur sans m'en parler ou sans mon consentement." La voix grave et étouffée envoya un courant de désir le long de sa colonne tandis qu'il tournait la tête et regardait fixement les yeux d'onyx de Severus Snape. Lucius se retourna dans ses bras.

"Je m'ennuie de toi." Il reprit sa respiration. "Je te veux tellement."

"Je ressens la même chose." Murmura Severus pendant qu'il observait le cou pâle et élégant du deuxième homme le plus craint de toute L'Angleterre Sorcière.

"Draco dit que nous pouvons être ensemble."

"Il sait combien ça nous fait souffrir d'être séparés."

"Voldemort te tuerait Sev."

"Il te tuerait toi aussi ; puisqu'il a découvert que j'étais un espion." Les bras de Sev se resserrèrent autour de lui et Lucius sentit ses yeux le brûler de larmes contenues.

"Ce serait lâche si je disais que j'étais effrayé par tout ce qui va peut-être arriver cette année ?"

"Non, je dirais que tu as des raisons de l'être. Ton fils est sur le point d'épouser la personne numéro un sur la liste noir de Voldemort. Ladite personne est probablement son âme soeur et ils auront des enfants. Et puis toi... "la voix de Sev se brisa à cause de la douleur," toi, tu es son second aux commandes, et tu peux mourir ou bien être envoyé à Azkaban, et nous laissez seuls tous les deux." Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Lucius. "Que la déesse, nous laisse survivre à tout ça." Murmura-t-il pendant qu'il jouait avec les oreilles pointues de Lucius. Au milieu de son trouble émotionnel, il avait dû laisser tomber ses protections magiques. Severus recula de quelques pas et admira la créature saisissante devant lui. Lucius ressemblait à une version plus âgée de Draco, excepté ses cheveux qui étaient presque jusqu'à ses pieds désormais, et quand l'elfe élégant se déplaçait, la musique de minuscules clochettes, qui étaient entrelacées dans ses cheveux, retentissait.

"La déesse, nous protégera tous." Murmura Lucius tandis qu'il regardait son âme sœur dans les yeux. "Elle nous protégera."

"Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors nous le seront." Murmura Severus, il fit une légère révérence et disparut. Lucius ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Ses protections réapparurent autour de lui et il épousseta des poussières inexistantes sur sa robe.

"C'est ici que tout commence..."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Et voilà, un premier chapitre de traduit !_

_Alors c'est quoi cette histoire d'elfe, de prophétie et de mariage... hein ?! hi hi enfin bref..._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! (Qui est l'un des plus court de cette fic)._

_Et puis prenez 2 petites secondes pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait super plaisir et en plus ça m'encourage à continuer (et à traduire un peu plus vite pour vous satisfaire !)_

_Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire le début de cette traduction !_

_Kissou _

_Ange_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **A Consort's Loyalty ( La Loyauté d'un Compagnon)

**Auteur :** _Desolate03_, je ne suis que la tradutrice. C'est ma deuxième traduction (la première étant 482 lessons in Child Care) et les chapitres sont beaucoup plus longs donc je ne sais pas encore à quel rythme je vais uptader !

_Enfin bref j'arrête mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture en ce premier janvier 2007 !!!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapitre Deux**_

Dire qu'il était étonné aurait été un euphémisme. Harry Potter était totalement choqué. Il ne trouvait pas quelque chose qui pourrait l'étonner davantage, rien excepté Voldemort dansant dans un magnifique tutu rose !

Il était maintenant à bord du Poudlard Express, refermant la distance entre lui, son bien-aimé foyer, et sa dernière année à Poudlard. Il n'envisageait pas seulement le risque de devoir affronter Voldemort mais également le fait qu'il serait un homme marié dans quatre mois. Ou correction, probablement dans un mois. Au prince des Serpentards lui-même.

Draco Malfoy.

Les dieux devait sûrement rire de lui.

"Hé mon pote, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?" Ron passait sa main devant le visage d'Harry, car l'adolescent aux yeux émeraudes avait le regard perdu au loin. "Harry, hé Harry !" Harry Potter cligna des yeux, et chassa ses pensées morbides loin de son esprit, même si ce n'était que l'espace d'un instant, et il sourit à Ron.

"Bonjour à toi aussi Ron." Répondit-il calmement. Le roux battit des paupières et le regarda suspicieusement.

"Hé, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? J'ai essayé d'attirer ton attention pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Lèves ton cul de là, Mione nous garde déjà des places à bord." Harry sourit simplement face aux singeries de Ron et suivit son ami dans le train. Tandis qu'ils marchaient jusqu'au compartiment ou se trouvait Hermione, Harry laissa ses pensées vagabonder de nouveau. Qu'allait-il faire au sujet de ce mariage avec Malfoy ? Il était si iréel et inattendu qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser de tous cela.

"Hé Harry." S'exclama Hermione cachée derrière son livre. Comme elle ne reçue aucune réponse, la sorcière aux cheveux emmêlés leva la tête vers Harry, qui regardait fixement un point à travers la fenêtre du train. Elle se tourna vers Ron, qui haussa les épaules, totalement confus. Hermione soupira, elle savait ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête du brun. Elle laissa son regard suivre le sien et fut surprise de voir qu'il regardait fixement Malfoy. Elle y regarda de plus près.

_Ce mec_, était Malfoy ?

"Malédiction, il semble encore plus irritant que l'année dernière." Murmura Ron.

"Ron, s'il te plaît regarde un peu mieux que ça ! Tu as vu ses oreilles ?"Haleta Hermione sous le choc. "Elles sont... c'est un Elfe !"

"Un Elfe, pourquoi nous noterions ceci que maintenant ?" C'était la première question qu'Harry posa depuis qu'ils observaient leur Némésis, marchant en direction du train de façon majestueuse. Les cheveux blonds argentés tombaient en cascade sur son dos jusque sur ses hanches. Il était légèrement plus grand qu'il ne l'était l'année précédente, mais pouvait toujours être facilement dépassé par Ron ou Harry. Ses traits fins étaient plus en avant, de même que ses yeux couleur mercure et ses lèvres pleines. Sa peau était plus comme l'albâtre crémeux que d'une pâleur vampirique comme beaucoup le pensaient auparavant. Il était plus exotique maintenant. "il est magnifique." Murmura-t-il.

"Ugh, il a toujours une tête de furet et c'est probablement encore un imbécile." Bougonna Ron. "Harry comment peux-tu penser qu'il est attirant ?" Gémit-il. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

"Et bien moi je suis d'accord avec Harry. Il était beau avant, mais maintenant il est beaucoup plus attirant. C'est dans son sang Ron, il est probablement comme ça depuis pas mal de temps, il devait simplement utiliser un sort pour se déguiser."

"Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question." Hermione se tourna vers Harry, qui la regardait maintenant en attendant sa réponse.

"Oh, et bien comme je viens juste de le dire à Ron, il a probablement été comme ceci toute sa vie ; il devait sûrement utiliser un sort pour cacher sa condition Elfique." Elle fit une pause et réfléchit un moment, le front plissé. "Evidemment il pourrait également être compromis avec quelqu'un."

"Huh ?" Fit Ron avec stupidité. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil vers lui et sourit d'un air affecté ; son ami cherchait des Chocogrenouilles dans son sac.

"Fais attention à toi." dit Hermione d'un ton cassant. "Comme je le disais, il est peut-être compromis ; peut-être qu'il a un fiancé." Elle sourit. "Harry si tu es aussi intéressé, je pourrait te prêter ce livre et..." Elle s'arrêta quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Crabbe et Goyle les dévisagèrent tous les trois, mais ils restèrent de côté. Malfoy se tenait entre eux dans toute sa splendeur.

Il était encore plus beau de près. Il ne ricana pas comme à son habitude, mais fit simplement un signe de tête en direction de Ron et d'Hermione.

"Granger, Weasley." Sa voix était plus douce et délicate et possédait une certaine musicalité.

"Malfoy" Hermione répondit également d'un signe de tête, Ron le dévisagea ; mais l'ignora. Malfoy tourna ses yeux mercure vers Harry et le Gryffondor se senti tout nu sous le regard du blond.

" On peut t'aider ?"

"Je suis ici pour discuter de quelque chose avec Potter." Dit-il doucement. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans leur direction. "J'espérais pouvoir vous l'empreinter pour la première moitié du voyage pour Poudlard." Harry écarquilla les yeux ; c'était bien Malfoy qui se tenait devant eux ? L'arrogant, cet idiot stupide (NdT: N'est stupide que la stupidité M'sieur ! Bref reprenons on s'en fiche un peu de Mister Gump dans cette fic !), qui crachait des choses sans aucuns sens sur les sang purs et qui avait fait de leur vie un enfer durant ses six dernières années ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et Ron. La sorcière était sans voix exactement comme lui, tandis que Ron fixait le Serpentard de manière soupçonneuse.

"Hum, bien. Harry ?" Hermione se tourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter ; il savait que Malfoy voulait discuter avec lui.

"Bien sur Malfoy ; Mione, Ron, je serai de retour un peu plus tard." Dit-il. Tandis qu'il faisait un pas vers le couloir, Malfoy lui lança un regard perçant. Crabbe ferma la porte.

"Nous allons faire ça dans un environnement plus confortable. Ce serait mieux, non ?" Questionna Malfoy ; Harry comprit que c'était un ordre. "Je suis sûr que tu as reçu l'avis de Dumbledore sur les événements actuels, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Malfoy tandis qu'ils arrivaient en queue du train, que Ron avait nommé le territoire Mangemort '.

"Oui."

"Et, soit sincère, qu'en as-tu pensé ?" Goyle ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment vide, Malfoy disparut à l'intérieur en premier suivi d'Harry, Goyle referma la porte, et Harry se doutait qu'ils empêcheraient quiconque d'entrer.

"Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé en penser Malfoy ?"demanda ironiquement Harry. Il était totalement hors de son élément ici. Malfoy s'installa d'une manière élégante le long de la banquette se trouvant devant lui, toujours aussi gracieux et exotique. Harry déglutit fortement. "Je suis surpris, je suis blessé, et je ne veux pas qu'on me dicte ma vie avec une autre prophétie." Malfoy l'écouta tranquillement et l'observa, ses yeux argentés restant indéchiffrables. "Voldemort est déjà suffisant, je ne suis pas prêt de me marier avec le fils du Mangemort qui est le second aux commandes."

Après cela, le visage de Malfoy se durcit avec son habituelle arrogance, avant qu'il ne soupire fortement et ne laisse son masque tomber.

"Je ne suis pas un Mangemort." Dit-il simplement. Harry cligna des yeux.

"Je te demande pardon ?"

"Es-tu aussi sourd qu'aveugle, Potter ? Je viens juste de te dire que je ne suis pas un Mangemort. Comment est-ce que je pourrais dédoubler mes allégeances comme cela ? Oui, dans toutes les familles de sang pur, la loyauté envers sa famille est très importante." Dit-il doucement. "En fait, je dirais que c'est la chose la plus importante au monde. Et c'est comme ça jusqu'à ce que lui ou elle soit engagé et marié en quelque sorte à une autre famille. Si cette famille choisie différentes allégeances que celles de sa famille de sang, telles sont les allégeances que celui-ci prendra."

"Donc tu es en train de dire que si tu te marie avec moi, tu combattras pour la Lumière ?"

"Non je ne combattrais pas pour la Lumière, mais je te soutiendrais, je ne pourrais jamais combattre physiquement pour votre côté Potter." Il fit un demi-sourire. "En réalité, mon allégeance se transfèrerait directement à toi et seulement toi. Pas Dumbledore, pas Weasley ou Granger, juste toi." Harry s'assit et digéra tout ce que Malfoy venait de lui révéler. Draco l'observa avant de parler avec une voix encore plus douce qu'auparavant. "Mon père a décidé de m'aider et de t'aider aussi, pour cela, il me fournira des informations sur les plans de Voldemort. Il pense que je le dirais d'abord à Severus, mais tu en seras très probablement informé avant lui. Dumbledore essayerait probablement de garder les informations autant que possible, et je ne laisserai jamais mon compagnon non préparé."

"Tu parles comme si nous étions déjà mariés." Murmura Harry tranquillement. Malfoy arqua un sourcil.

"Ce n'est pas normal que tu laisse tout ça arriver sans rien faire. Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de lutter contre cela ?"

"C'est compliqué."

"Nous avons le temps." dit Malfoy en riant ; d'un vrai rire. Il résonna dans le petit compartiment comme une douce brise ; mélodieuse, harmonieuse, et remplit de bonne humeur.

"Je savais que tu avait une épine dorsale quelque part là dedans !" Il sourit mais Harry ne pouvait plus parler. Il inclina simplement la tête, absorbant, traitant, et stockant la vision magnifique de Draco Malfoy riant, dans les abîmes de son cerveau pour ne jamais l'oublier.

"Dans le royaume des Elfes, il y a différentes Maisons. Chaques Maisons a une spécialisation, presque comme les sorciers, excepté que leurs dons sont réellement détectés à la naissance, ainsi quand ils vieillissent, ils peuvent perfectionner leurs talents, chacuns ayant déjà été trouvés. Tu comprends ?" Harry hocha la tête. "Et bien à chaques siècles il y a un type avec un don très spécial, qui est très estimé et respecté parmi les Elfes, et qui a le don de Vision."

"Vision ?"

"Comme les prophètes ou les voyants (NdT: ou John Smith ! Qui a dit que ce n'était pas le sujet ?!). Ils voient des fragments de ce qui peut se produire ou de ce qui va ce produire. La prophétie qui nous lie ensemble a été formulée il y a presque deux mille ans." Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent.

"Vraiment ? Alors je suppose qu'il est important que nous accomplissions celle-ci ?" Demanda-t-il. Malfoy hocha la tête solennellement. " Tu as un devoir envers ton peuple ?"

"Oui, je pense qu'on pourrait dire que mon père est un Lord Suprême ou quelque chose dans ce genre là dans la société Elfique. Il est de son devoir que je l'exécute, cependant, dans le cas d'une prophétie aussi ancienne, comme celle qui nous lie, les Anciens de la communauté Elfique décide du destin de la personne concernée." Il fit un petit sourire. "Et ils ont choisit mon destin." Harry renifla avec dégoût.

"Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ? Comment peux-tu tranquillement t'asseoir et l'accepter ?"

"J'ai été élevé pour accepter et obéir aux ordres et laisser mon avenir être prévu pour moi. Même lorsque mon mari guidera mes actions dans tout ce qu'il fera ou dira." Harry en resta bouche bée.

"Tu veux dire que tu devras m'écouter... moi ?" Malfoy grimaça mais inclina la tête.

"Oui, tu vois Potter ; Je serai docile avec toi. Ce qui signifie que quand arrivera l'heure de consommer ce mariage, je serais en dessous dans ces relations. Ce n'est pas un lien comme chez les Vélanes, où je me soumets à tous ce que tu dis et où tu te soumets à tous mes caprices. Je pourrai m'affirmer si nécessaire. Par exemple, lorsque je suis avec les Serpentards, je serai comme je l'ai toujours été ; Je mène, ils suivent. S'ils essayent de me blesser, je serai dans le droit de me protéger." Il fit une pause et regarda Harry. "Et même si tu penses que je devrais être un peu plus doux avec mes punitions sur les autres ou ne pas les punir du tout, ne signifie pas que je m'arrêterais. Tu comprends ?"

"Je pense que oui."

"Laisses-moi ajouter un point. Si je devais attaquer Weasley après qu'il m'ait humilié et que tu me dises d'arrêter, je cesserais immédiatement." Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Même s'il le méritait, même s'il était sur le point de te frapper, juste parce que je te demanderais de t'arrêter, tu le ferais ?" Malfoy inclina la tête. "Ca ne me semble pas juste."

"Les compagnons Elfiques obéissent à leur dominant du mieux qu'ils le peuvent, d'instinct ; ils ne veulent pas perdre les faveurs de leur aimé, ils veulent garder leur estime." Il réfléchit dans sa tête tandis que quelque chose semblait devenir clair pour lui. Le regard curieux qu'il renvoyait était vraiment mignon ; Harry rougit. _Garde les idées claires mon vieux._ Se murmura-t-il. "Je crois qu'il faut que tu saches qu'il y a une possibilité que je tombe enceint quand nous consommerons le mariage. Mais bon je suppose que tu le savais déjà, non ?" Harry pâlit et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans une parfaite imitation d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

"Quoi ?" Coassa-t-il. Malfoy roula des yeux.

"Oh Déesse, je suis sur le point d'épouser un imbécile. Tu ne lis jamais rien à part le Quidditch Weekly (1) ?" Harry passa au rouge pivoine. "Je prends cela pour un non."

" Enceint... les hommes Elfes peuvent tomber enceints ?"

"Oui, Potter à moins que la phrase 'je peux tomber enceint' n'ait pas réussi à entrer dans ton cerveau ?"

"Ne me parles pas comme si j'étais un enfant."

"Et bien, arrêtes d'agir comme un enfant illettré, et moi je cesserai de te parler comme si tu en étais un." Malfoy avait dit ça d'une voix traînante. Harry lui lança un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue.

"Regardes, je ne t'aime pas Malfoy, certes, tu es terriblement beau, n'importe qui peut voir cela, mais tu as un cœur de glace. Je n'ai pas demandé à t'épouser, et tu n'as certainement pas demandé à m'épouser, mais il semble que nous sommes coincés ensemble pour la fin de notre vie et peut-être plus et j'aimerais avoir une apparence de mariage normal autant que je le peux. Le mariage est sacré ; Je ne veux qu'aucun enfant que nous pourrions avoir nous voit nous quereller à longueur de journée comme chien et chat." dit Harry en étouffant un sanglot, ses yeux remplit de larmes retenues ; la mention de la famille l'avait toujours laissé triste et désireux d'en avoir une. Comment aurait été sa vie si sa mère et son père n'avaient pas été tués ? _Bien différente que ce qu'elle avait été jusque là_, il renifla. "je veux juste un foyer heureux, est-ce trop demander ?"

"Non." Répondit doucement Malfoy, mais sa réponse était plus profonde. Harry chercha à sonder les yeux argentés. Ils rougeoyaient d'une puissance invisible et d'une tristesse, d'incertitude et de détermination. "Nous avons mal commencé il y a déjà plusieurs années ; mais il y a une possibilité de se rattraper. Si tu y mets un peu du tien, j'en ferais autant. Dès que cette histoire de Voldemort sera terminée, nous pourrons peut-être avoir la vie que tu veux. Pour le moment, nous devons essayer de faire en sorte que ça marche ; nous nous occuperons de tous les détails plus tard, okay ?" Sa voix était douce, réconfortante, et Harry fut choqué que sa seule présence l'ait détendu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?" Murmura-t-il. "Je me sens... très calme maintenant." Malfoy sourit doucement. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant sur ce visage pâle. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait voir beaucoup plus souvent à l'avenir.

"Les Elfes sont connus pour avoir des Auras apaisantes, et ceux qui sont désignés pour être ensemble peuvent calmer leurs compagnons encore davantage. Je suis heureux de voir que ça marche." Il se leva, se déplaça puis revint à sa position initiale. " Alors tu as des questions à me poser ?"

"Oui, le mariage est pour quand ?"

"Dumbledore l'a programmé pour quand nous arriverons. Il semblait savoir que nous serions apaisés en nous donnant un ou deux coups de pied et en nous criant dessus puis que nous arriverions à un arrangement. C'est pourquoi il m'a demandé de parler avec toi."

"Fichu vieil homme." Murmura Harry ; Malfoy rigola sous sa cape à cette remarque.

"Autre chose ?"

"Oui, quand nous allons être mariés, il y aura une sorte de lien entre nous comme un lien Vélane ?"

"Ah oui, nous devrons être ensemble tout le temps les premières semaines. Après cela, du moment que nous avons quelques contacts par jour, nous vivrons normalement." Dit-il calmement. "Je crois que le directeur a déjà préparé une sorte d'appartement pour nous deux, de sorte que nous puissions vivre là-bas durant notre dernière année à Poudlard. Evidemment, nous pouvons retourner dans nos dortoirs respectifs si nous estimons que c'est nécessaire, mais je ne sais pas comment vont réagir les Serpentards à l'annonce de mon mariage avec toi. Serpentard est divisé. Il y a ceux qui me suivront, qu'importe où se trouve ma Loyauté, mais il y a également ceux qui pourrait essayer de me blesser." Il s'arrêta pensivement. "Je pense que je resterai dans notre appartement."

"Alors je resterai avec toi." Indiqua Harry fermement.

"Après la première nuit, si tu veux, nous pourrons avoir des lits séparés. Me connaissant, je préférerai dormir avec toi plutôt que sans toi." Harry écarquilla les yeux. "Le lien qui se formera sera un tout : de la magie, du corps, de l'âme, et de l'esprit. Si tu ne pouvais pas faire de la magie sans baguette, tu y arriveras quand nous serons mariés. Nous pourrons communiquer par télépathie l'un avec l'autre ; notre empathie sera plus grande encore ou du moins égale. Savoir comment l'autre se sent ou s'il est en danger est très important. Puisque nos âmes seront liées entre elles, nous devons rester dans un certain genre de contact ; et comme je serai attaché à toi et vice versa, j'aurais envie d'être près de toi, et par conséquent de dormir dans le même lit." Il se tortillait mal à l'aise et Harry lui fit un petit sourire.

"Cela rendrait le lien plus facile pour toi ?" Demanda-t-il doucement et Malfoy secoua la tête soulagé. "Alors nous partagerons le même lit." Harry se mordit les lèvres. "Au sujet des enfants... tu veux des enfants ?" Demanda-t-il à titre d'essai. Harry n'était pas sûr de combien Malfoy était prêt à s'investir dans ce mariage. Coucher avec lui était une chose ; éléver des enfants en était une autre.

"Tu veux des enfants ?" Lui répondit-il à la place. Harry baissa les yeux et tritura sa longue robe.

"Je voudrais bien, oui." Murmura-t-il tranquillement. "Mais je ne t'obligerais jamais à porter mes enfants à moins que tu ne le souhaites aussi." Dit-il sur la défensif. "Ce serait très égoïste de ma part."

"Ce serait égoïste de ma part si je te refusais le droit d'avoir des enfants." dit brusquement Malfoy. "Mais pour répondre à ta question... oui, je voudrais avoir des enfants." Il sourit tristement. "J'ai toujours été seul quand j'étais enfant, mère n'a pas voulut avoir d'autres enfants après m'avoir eu, elle à dit que ça ruinerait son visage." Sa mine s'obscurcit pendant un court instant puis il sourit doucement. "Je pense que se serait bien d'avoir deux beaux enfants qui courront partout." Il observa Harry. "Je suppose que ça répond à ta question ?"

"Oui." Harry lui fit un sourire. "Oh, tu peux m'appeler Harry ; après tout tu seras mon mari." Malfoy cligna des yeux sous la surprise mais finit par sourire.

"Alors toi aussi tu peux m'appeler Draco, et _je_ serai ton époux." Harry le regarda, confus. "J'ai oublié de t'expliquer. Je t'ai dit tout a l'heure que mon père était "un Lord Suprême", je comparerais ce titre à celui de duc anglais. Puisque mon père a ce titre, je l'ai également. Je suis donc le Premier Seigneur Draconis Lucius Alexandre Malfoy. Mais puisque je vais t'épouser, mon titre de seigneur te sera donné comme tu seras mon mari." Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent sous le choc.

"Tu veux dire que je deviendrai Premier Seigneur ?"

"Oui, et moi je deviendrai ce qu'on appelle Premier Compagnon ou Premier Epoux. C'est un très grand honneur, je crois que la dernière fois qu'un sorcier a pu devenir Premier Seigneur remonte à des milliers d'années."

"Et ça ne te dérange pas ?" Draco le regarda avec une grimace.

" Pourquoi ça me dérangerait, juste parce que je deviens Premier Compagnon, ça ne signifie pas que je me suis marié avec quelqu'un de supérieur à moi, cela veut seulement dire que je suis docile à mon seigneur, qui est soit mon égal, soit plus puissant que moi. C'est un honneur d'être Premier Compagnon, tout comme c'est un honneur d'être Premier Seigneur."

"Je comprendrais ceci tôt ou tard." Dit Harry. Il fut surprit quand la cloche retentit. "Oh, merde ! Hermione et Ron doivent être inquiets. Tu avais dit que nous aurions fini notre discussion il y a vingt minutes !" Draco leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules innocemment.

"Nous avions beaucoup à nous dire." Répondit-il, "Ils comprendront une fois qu'ils verront ce qu'il va se passer au repas de ce soir."

"Et tu es sûr que se sera ce soir ?" Demanda nerveusement Harry. Draco sourit d'un air affecté et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencés à parler, Harry vit émerger l'ancien Draco.

"Tu connais quelque chose ou quelqu'un capable de dissuader Dumbledore de faire ce qu'il veut faire ?" Harry soupira et secoua la tête. "C'est bien ce que je pensais." Draco toqua à la porte ; Goyle l'ouvrit et regarda directement Harry.

"Si tu le blesses, je ferais de la chair à canon de toi, Potter." Dit clairement Goyle. Crabbe se retourna et son regard se posa également sur Harry.

"Et tu pourras m'inclure dans ce massacre. Tu va peut-être devenir Seigneur, mais nous ne te faisons toujours pas confiance. Tu devras la gagner." Dit-il durement. Harry les regarda tous les deux puis ensuite Draco.

"Ils ont vraiment des cerveaux ?" Demanda-t-il. Draco soupira et secoua la tête.

"Nous sommes Serpentards Harry ; chaque Serpentard a un masque avec lequel il veut que tout le monde le voie." Dit-il sérieusement. "Toute l'école pense que nous sommes mauvais, des Mangemorts en devenir et tout un tas d'autres choses insensées." Il gesticula et sourit tristement. "La plupart essayent de trouver une manière de réécrire l'avenir que nos parents ont écrit pour nous." Il fit un signe de tête à Crabbe et à Goyle. "Et grâce à moi, ils n'ont plus à marcher sur le chemin de la Marque des Ténèbres, ils ont choisis de me protéger et accessoirement, après que nous soyons mariés, ils te protégeront aussi. C'est comme ça que les choses fonctionnent." Draco sourit, "Il y a probablement plus de loyauté chez les Serpentards que dans tout le reste de l'école."

"Je conteste ceci." Dit obstinément Harry. Draco secoua la tête.

"Alors je suppose que tu devras nous rendre une petite visite, et voir par toi même." Il sourit et Harry lui rendit son sourire.

"je suppose que oui. On se voit plus tard, Draco."

"Je vous verrai au banquet Monseigneur." murmura Draco. Harry se retourna et le regarda une dernière fois et lui fit alors une révérence.

"Et je vous y verrai également mon Compagnon." Dit-il. Draco ferma les yeux à la réponse formelle, mais lui rendit sa révérence. Il fit un geste à Crabbe et à Goyle ; Goyle referma la porte et monta de nouveau la garde, tandis que Harry était escorté par Crabbe, jusque ses amis.

"Tu sais que je ne le blesserai jamais intentionnellement n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Harry à son escorte. Le jeune homme, très baraqué, grogna, mais une lueur de respect passa devant ses yeux.

"Je doute que tu le ferais Potter. C'est le fait que tu puisses le blesser involontairement qui nous maintiendra Goyle et moi aux aguets. En dépit des apparences, Draco a eu une plus mauvaise vie que bon nombre d'entre nous. Il a été tiré, divisé en deux, son sang Elfique l'appelant autant que son sang sorcier. Je suis simplement heureux qu'il ait trouvé sa moitié, que ce soit en raison d'une prophétie ou non, ayant été souhaité ou non, car de toute façon tout ceux qui le suivent sont heureux." Harry n'avait jamais entendu un discours plus cohérent que celui-ci. Peut-être que lui et ses camarades Gryffondors avaient tort.

"Nous avons une mauvaise impression à votre sujet n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda-t-il à Crabbe. Le garçon lui fit un sourire énigmatique made-in-Malfoy, tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte du compartiment et révélait une Hermione inquiète et un Ron furieux.

"Hé la fouine avait dit la moitié du voyage, pas le voyage entier !" Hurla Ron. Crabbe grogna et se retourna pour partir comme il était venu. Discrètement, pour un garçon de sa taille, il se retourna et chuchota sa réponse à l'oreille d'Harry.

"Tu n'as pas idée, Golden Boy, tu n'as pas idée..."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(1) J'ai décidé de laisser cette expression en anglais je trouvais que c'était mieux parce que sinon ça donnais : l'Hebdomadaire du Quidditch et je trouvais que ça sonnait beaucoup moins bien !

_Et voilà ! Il est 04h40 et je de finir de traduire le deuxième chapitre de A Consort's Loyalty ( qui a dit que je suis complétement toquée et accro à FFNet ?!)_

_Un chapitre de plus qui m'a prit pas mal de temps à traduire ( c'est à dire plus de 4h - 6 pages Works ça se traduit pas en 10 min - en comptant les relectures pour trouver des fautes d'inattentions et des recherches sur certaines expressions anglaises que j'avais du mal à traduire fidèlement sans que ça ressemble à du chinois ! ) mais je voulais vous faire un 'tit cadeau pour ce premier jour de 2007 !_

_J'espères qu'il vous a plu alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (qu'il soit bon ou mauvais !)_

_Merci à toutes (et à tous ?) pour vos reviews et plus particulièrement Samaeltwigg dont la reviews m'a vraiment fait rire (et fait plaisir !)_

_Bonne Année 2007 et vive les bonnes résolutions (que l'on tient jusqu'au 2 janvier de l'année... 2007 ! lol enfin en tout cas pour moi c'est à peu près ça... )_

_Kissou_

_Juste-un-ange_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **A Consort's Loyalty ( La Loyauté d'un Compagnon)

**Auteur :** _Desolate03_, je ne suis que la traductrice. C'est ma deuxième traduction (la première étant 482 lessons in Child Care) et les chapitres sont beaucoup plus longs donc je ne sais pas encore à quel rythme je vais updater ! Je remercie _Desolate03_ de m'autoriser à traduire sa fiction.

**NdT :**_ Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente mais pour ma défense, j'ai eu les bacs blancs il n'y a pas longtemps (et donc les révisions qui vont avec...). Pour répondre aux questions principalement posées, cette fic est déjà complète en anglais ( ce qui évite de devoir attendre et la publication et la traduction !). Si je n'ai pas utilisé le terme "Consort" c'est tout simplement parce qu'il s'agit d'un mot peu courant. Merci pour toutes vos reviews elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir !_

_Enfin bref j'arrête mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapitre Trois**_

Les Anciens étaient ici, il pouvait le sentir jusque dans sa chair.

"Draco," Murmura Blaise tandis qu'ils marchaient ensemble, "Il le sait ou il ne le sait pas ?" Draco lui sourit chaleureusement.

"Oui, il le sait. Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avons discuté de tout ça, tout ira pour le mieux." Draco s'arrêta tout à coup, un tintement doux de clochettes chatouilla ses oreilles et il se retourna, ignorant le regard curieux de Blaise. Draco sentit la sensation particulière de l'ancienne magie émanant de la terre, tandis qu'il se mettait à genoux. Il entendit Blaise respirer profondément avant de s'agenouiller près de lui.

" Levez-vous, les enfants". Une voix profonde résonna à travers le couloir vide. Draco se leva en premier, suivi de son meilleur ami. "Ah Draconis, tu es encore plus beau que lorsque tu étais bébé." Les yeux pourpres de l'Ancien scintillaient d'une sagesse et d'une puissance inégalées. Ses lèvres pleines étaient courbées en un sourire, tandis qu'il faisait courir ses doigts dans les cheveux argentés de Draco ; qui contrastaient énormément avec ses cheveux auburn foncés.

"Ancien Leviathan, je ne savais pas que vous présideriez la cérémonie." Dit Draco, ses yeux faisant savoir à l'Ancien qu'il était excité par cette perspective.

"Évidemment. Je ne laisserais pas mon neveu préférése marier avec n'importe qui."

"Claudius est avec vous ?"

"Bien sur, je ne laisserai pas mon compagnon ailleurs qu'à mes côtés, surtout en ce moment. Il est enceint de cinq mois, tu sais." Ses yeux mercure commencèrent à briller de bonheur ; les pointes de bleu océan se mêlant à celles argentées. Leviathan sourit sincèrement ; le jeune homme recevrait son potentiel magique Elfique dans peu de temps maintenant.

"C'est merveilleux !" S'exclama Draco en souriant. "Félicitation."

"Oui, félicitation Ancien." Dit Blaise en souriant. Leviathan les remercia d'un sourire avant de se tourner vers Draco.

"Viens maintenant, jeune dragon, nous devons te préparer pour la cérémonie. Blaise pourrais-tu faire savoir au Compagnon de Severus où se trouve son fils ?"

"Bien sûr, on se voit au dîner Draco." Répondit Blaise en faisant un clin d'oeil à Draco avant de disparaître. Draco se tourna de nouveau vers Leviathan et ils commencèrent à marcher vers les limites sud de Poudlard.

"Avez-vous parlé avec mon père ?" Demanda doucement Draco. Leviathan soupira tristement.

"Oui, il est dans les premières étapes de la séparation, je crains que lui et son âme soeur aient été séparés trop longtemps. Severus t'a toi pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, mais ton père... "

"Je sais. Je suis loin de la maison la plupart du temps et quand j'y suis c'est pour trop peu de temps." Draco se mordit la lèvre, frustré. "Si seulement Voldemort n'existait pas. Si seulement mon père n'avait jamais été forcé de se soumettre à Voldemort." Draco soupira de frustration. "Nous ne pouvons rien y faire ?"

"Le Compagnon Severus a repris contact encore une fois, ce qui est une bonne chose et avec de la chance les visites vont l'aider, et naturellement de savoir qu'on prend bien soin de toi et que tu es heureux aura des effets positifs durables, néanmoins, je suis d'accord avec toi. Si ce Seigneur Voldemort n'était pas là, les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples. " Leviathan fit une pause au moment ou ils atteignirent une barrière magique. Il plaça sa main au coeur du bouclier invisible. Le bouclier ondula comme de l'eau et rougeoya lorsqu'il identifia son créateur et le jeune Elfe à ses côtés. Le bouclier se sépara et les deux Elfes entrèrent dans la salle cachée.

"Vous avez trouvé ma mère ?" Demanda froidement Draco. Les Elfes s'affairaient, préparant ses habits de cérémonie ainsi que son bain. Deux Elfes s'inclinèrent devant lui et commencèrent à lui enlever ses vêtements sorcier alors qu'il se tenait au milieu de la salle. Leviathan regarda par la fenêtre tout le temps que son neveu était nu mais il se retourna quand il entendit le bruit de la soie se poser sur la peau lisse de son neveu et il trouva Draco en train d'attacher son long peignoir en soie verte.

"Non, nous pensons qu'elle se cache avec Voldemort."

"Je m'en doutais." Draco soupira fortement. "Même si Père la porte en haute estime."

"Oui, mais elle savait à quoi s'attendre quand elle l'a épousé. Elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir son coeur, il était déjà prit par quelqu'un d'autre."

"La cérémonie n'a jamais eu lieu." Protesta Draco. Leviathan sourit doucement.

"Bien qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de cérémonie, ils étaient tout de même liés l'un à l'autre. Maintenant arrêtes de penser à tout ça, aujourd'hui est un jour de joie. Ton fiancé t'attend." Draco sourit doucement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

"Où est Claudius ?"

"Dans ce qui s'appelle la Tour Gryffondor, si je ne me trompe pas. Avec ton fiancé."

OoOoO

L'Elfe était beau.

Ses cheveux ressemblaient à de fins fils d'or et ses yeux étaient un mélange de couleurs, ils étaient whiskey, bronze, orange, et or. Harry écarquilla les yeux de même que la totalité des Gryffondors quand ils entrèrent et le trouvèrent assis dans leur salle commune. Ron avait perdu sa langue et Hermione rougit quand l'homme lui sourit gentiment.

"Ahh, mon bien aimé avait raison ; vous êtes très mignon Harry Potter." Le taquina-t-il ; sa voix était lumineuse et insouciante. Quand il se leva, les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent d'étonnement. Il avait un léger renflement au niveau de l'abdomen ; l'Elfe était enceint.

"Oh " murmura Hermione. "A quel mois en êtes vous ?"

"Au cinquième mois, ce petit va très bien." Il caressa son ventre avec un sourire tendre. "Maintenant, assez parlé de moi." Il claqua des doigts et immédiatement deux Elfes descendirent du dortoir des septièmes année. Ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil à Harry Potter et s'inclinèrent devant lui.

"Premier Seigneur." Dirent-ils à l'unisson. Hermione et Ron plissèrent les yeux de manière suspicieuse en regardant Harry.

"Y-a-t-il..." commença Hermione,

"Quelque chose que tu voudrais nous dire ?" Demanda Ron. Harry rit nerveusement.

"Vous le découvrirez au repas, parce que si je vous le disais maintenant, vous essayerez de m'empêcher de faire ce que je sais être le bon choix." Il sourit aux Elfes. "Messieurs, vous en premier." Ils sourirent et il les conduit vers les escaliers. "Oh, félicitation pour votre enfant. Au fait, quel est votre nom ?"

"Je vous remercie, mon nom est Claudius." Claudius sourit et regarda les amis du Premier Seigneur. "Je suis désolé, mais je ne vous dirai rien non plus. Le repas commencera sous peu, et il sera là. Je dois partir. Au revoir." Dit-il gentiment en riant. Il marcha hors de la Tour Gryffondor, laissant une pièce remplie de personnes complètement perdues.

Qu'est-ce qui, au nom de MERLIN, se passait ?

OoOoO

Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, une cérémonie allait avoir lieu avant que le banquet de bienvenue commence. Toutes les Maisons étaient calmes et regardaient avec étonnement les trois Elfes se tenant devant la table des professeurs. Dumbledore s'était levé et ses yeux scintillaient intensément."Chers élèves, je suis heureux de vous annoncer qu'il y aura une cérémonie de mariage juste avant que le repas ne débute." La salle prit vie avec tous les chuchotements, les cris perçants et passionnés des filles, et les gémissements des garçons. Il agita ses mains et attendit que le silence revienne. Quand le bourdonnement s'éteignit enfin, il laissa son regard errer sur la table des Gryffondors où beaucoup regardaient autour d'eux pour voir où se cachait leur chef. Il regarda ensuite vers les Serpentards où beaucoup souriaient avec fierté, alors qu'une autre partie regardait suspicieusement un peu partout.

"Les trois personnes se tenant devant vous..." Il fit une pause quand les chuchotements reprirent de nouveau, mais ils cessèrent rapidement après qu'il se soit arrêté de parler. "Ces Elfes se tenant devant vous sont les plus anciens et les plus puissant du royaume d'Elven. Au centre se trouve le Grand Ancien Leviathan, à ma droite il y a son compagnon le Grand Ancien Claudius, " Ron et Hermione haletèrent sous le choc," et à ma gauche se tient le Grand Ancien Elena."

"Que les bénédictions soient sur vous tous." Dirent clairement les trois Anciens. Leurs voix sonnant comme un air de musique, toutes les filles soupirèrent et la plupart des garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel, exaspérés, bien que leurs yeux erraient toujours sur la belle Elfe se tenant devant l'estrade.

"Et maintenant la cérémonie va commencer." Dit Dumbledore . "Je vous demanderai de rester assis dans le calme." Le silence tomba sur la Grande Salle. Leviathan fit un pas en avant.

"Nous sommes ici pour accomplir une prophétie prononcée il y a deux mille ans." Claudius se plaça à côté de lui.

"Les deux choisis sont des enfants de sang puissant, et le chemin choisit ne peut pas, et ne sera pas, nié." Elena s'approcha des deux autres Elfes.

"Vous tous serez les témoins de ce moment, le silence et le calme sont nécessaire, parce que la puissance qui inondera cette pièce est plus grande que ce que vous n'avez jamais vu ou senti, même dans vos rêves les plus fous." Sa voix était puissante et ses yeux rougeoyaient. "Premier Seigneur, nous vous appelons."

Deux Elfes ouvrirent les doubles portes, et une seule personne pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Tous les yeux de la pièce regardaient cette personne avec étonnement ; c'était Harry Potter. Il s'approcha des trois Elfes et chacun retint son souffle.

Il portait des vêtements de cérémonie externes de couleur vert émeraude. Les longues robes intérieures étaient composées de manchettes d'un vert délicat. Il portait un pantalon en daim couleur crème qui se perdait dans de hautes bottes en cuir de dragon. Ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille et attrayants, mais ses lunettes avaient disparues, donnant à chacun le plaisir de voir ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il s'arrêta devant les trois Elfes et les regarda fixement dans les yeux pendant un bref moment, avant d'abaisser son regard et de s'agenouiller. Leviathan laissa tomber sa main sur la tête inclinée d'Harry. Personne ne pipait mot et c'est alors qu'il sentirent... Cela commença doucement, mais l'intensité se développa en même temps que la lueur dans les yeux du Grand Ancien lorsqu'il plaça son autre main sur la tête baissée d'Harry. C'était la magie des Anciens. La salle vibra de cette magie tandis qu'elle grandissait de plus en plus. Le corps de Leviathan était entouré d'une lueur terrestre.

"Je vous demande, Harry Potter, si vous prendrez un de nos enfants en tant que compagnon pour le restant de votre vie ?"

"Oui." Dit-il.

"Et que vous le protégerez contre ceux qui pourrait lui faire du mal ?" Demanda Claudius.

"Oui."

"Alors dîtes le nom de votre compagnon choisi par la vie, laissez tomber vos barrières et libérez votre flux magique." Demanda Elena doucement.

"Draconis Lucius Alexander Malfoy." Immédiatement, les Elfes reculèrent, car ils sentirent, couche après couche, ses barrières tomber. La salle gémit sous la puissance du Grand Ancien et du sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

"Levez-vous." Dit Leviathan lentement. Il semblait être en transe. Harry se releva lentement et se tourna vers l'entrée de la salle. Ses yeux rougeoyaient de la même façon que les yeux des Anciens. La magie dans la pièce était très grande, personne n'osait entreprendre quoi que ce soit. "Premier Compagnon, nous vous appelons." Les portes s'ouvrirent encore et cette fois, chacun haleta, même les yeux du directeur s'élargirent de plaisir.

Draco Malfoy se tenait devant les étudiants joliment habillé dans de longues robes d'un vert océan, qui tombaient mollement sur son corps, mais qui pourtant le moulaient parfaitement. Son pantalon était en peau de dragon argentée avec des bottes longues également vert océan. Les manches de sa tenue de cérémonie tombaient sur ses doigts minces et ce, jusqu'au sol. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, de minuscules clochettes étaient tissées dans ses cheveux et tintaient harmonieusement lorsqu'il marchait avec élégance. Ses yeux étaient entourés d'un trait de kohl noir, lui donnant un air encore plus exotique.

"Mets-toi à genoux devant ton compagnon, mon enfant." Murmura doucement Claudius, ses yeux rougeoyant de puissance et de bonheur pour son jeune neveu. Draco se tourna vers Harry et se perdit dans ses envoûtant yeux verts. Il se mit au sol, sur les deux genoux, il garda le contact visuel avec Harry. "Ouvres-toi à lui et laisses ceux qui témoignent sentir ta magie." Le flux de magie baissa dans la pièce, les Anciens contenant rapidement leur magie, comme dans un hangar, tandis que Draco laissaient tomber ses dernières barrières magiques et joignait sa magie à celle d'Harry. Les flammes dans les torches de la Grande Salle s'élevèrent dangereusement et le plafond magique commença à changer de couleurs, s'assortissant aux auras des deux jeunes hommes qui se joignaient au-dessous de lui.

"Draconis, prends-tu ce sorcier comme compagnon pour le restant de ta vie ?" Demanda Leviathan.

"Oui" Il prit une inspiration. Claudius serait le prochain à parler.

"Tu te soumettras volontairement à lui, l'honoreras, respecteras ses désirs, et mourras pour lui si le besoin s'en fait sentir ?"

"Oui." La magie se solidifia en colonne circulaire autour d'eux. Elle s'enroulait et palpitait avec chaque souffle que les deux prenaient, chaque frisson que leurs corps produisaient ; c'était leur force vitale, leur magie, que tout le monde voyait.

"Ainsi c'est dit. Il en sera donc ainsi." S'exclama Elena. "Premier Seigneur, Premier Compagnon, tenir vos promesses l'un envers l'autre remplissent vos obligations." Elle se tenait en arrière et attendait avec les autres.

Harry se pencha et offrit sa main gauche à Draco, qui l'a prit, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de son seigneur. Harry emmêla doucement leurs doigts ensemble ; leur magie commençait à se concentrer sur leurs mains enlacées tandis qu'ils se regardaient fixement l'un l'autre.

_Tu ne pourras jamais revenir en arrière maintenant._ La voix mentale de Draco semblait aussi essoufflée que sa véritable voix.

_Je sais, je ne veux pas, _lui dit Harry. "Je suis tien, et tu es mien, pour toujours et à jamais, pour l'éternité et au-delà, soit béni." Il ne savait pas d'où venaient ces mots, mais il lui semblait qu'il devait les dire.

"Je suis tien, et tu es mien, pour toujours et à jamais, pour l'éternité et au-delà, soit béni." Répéta Draco et lorsque les lèvres d'Harry se posèrent sur les siennes, plus rien ne leur importait.

OoOoO

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il fut salué par la vision de Leviathan, Claudius, et Elena, assis autour du lit King size où il était couché. Dumbledore et Snape se tenaient derrière eux. Harry soupira fortement, ses yeux, qui avaient été corrigés grâce à un sort, s'habituant à la lumière. Leviathan prit pitié de lui et grâce à un geste de la main, les bougies perdirent en intensité. "Comment te sens tu ?" Harry resta silencieux pendant un moment et la seule chose qu'il pu dire fût...

"Entier," il respira. "Enfin... complet." Dit-il doucement. "Est-ce qu'on se sent toujours comme ça ?" Claudius lui sourit tout en caressant distraitement son ventre.

"Oui, si quelque chose te contrariait émotionnellement, ça devrait aller mieux maintenant. Tu dois te sentir très calme, très détendu, et puis, oui complet. Draco prendra bien soin de toi. Je crois que vous deux êtes le couple le plus puissant que la société d'Elven ait jamais vu." Il lui fit un clin d'oeil. "Et tu lui a créé un splendide cadeau de mariage."

"Un cadeau ?" Harry changea de position et se rendit finalement compte de la tête blonde argentée qui reposait sur son épaule et de la main accrochée à ses vêtements de cérémonie. Il souleva délicatement la main et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sur la main de Draco se trouvait la plus belle oeuvre d'art qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Sur son annulaire, il y avait un anneau composé de deux bandes de taille moyenne en or mélangé à des os de dragon. Elles étaient décorées d'émeraudes, et de diamants. A partir de ses doigts, se trouvaient la tête d'un dragon et celle d'un serpent, leurs corps étaient entrelacés l'un avec l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à se courber, chacun de leur côté, autour de son poignet dans un cercle sans couture et se fonde directement dans la peau de son poignet. Le serpent et le dragon étaient entièrement faits d'or et les yeux du serpent étaient faits d'émeraudes alors que ceux du dragon étaient faits de saphirs. Une grande pierre lune brillait doucement dans la triangle que le bracelet formait à son poignet. C'était absolument magnifique.

"C'est moi qui ait fait ça ?" Demanda-t-il incrédule. Leviathan lui sourit.

"Oui, et je dois dire qu'il est vraiment bien fait. Ton anneau, comparé au sien, serait presque un anneau banal, non élaboré."

"Oui," Claudius leva sa main gauche où un bijou presque identique à celui de Draco pouvait être trouvé, la conception et les pierres étaient différentes, mais la signification était la même ; il était pris. "Vous, les Seigneurs, êtes si possessif." Taquina-t-il. Harry rougit et souleva sa main à portée de vue. C'est vrai, le sien était très simple mais sa simplicité le rendait d'autant plus beau. Une large bande en or était enlacée à de l'os de dragon formant le corps d'un serpent, mais avec une tête de dragon. Ses yeux étaient faits d'une émeraude et d'un saphir et sa bouche, légèrement ouverte, contenait une pierre de lune.

"C'est beau." Chuchota-t-il.

"De rien." Murmura Draco d'une voix ensommeillée. Harry caressa ses flancs avec douceur.

"Tu es fatigué, rendors-toi." Draco soupira, et glissa de nouveau dans un profond sommeil. Harry releva la tête et passa des Anciens à Dumbledore. "Directeur, le dîner...?"

"Il est déjà terminé. Après un tel bouleversement vous et votre époux étiez LE sujet de discussion. Miss Granger et Mr Weasley étaient dans tous leurs états quand vous et Draco vous êtes évanouis comme cela, cependant, tout va bien. Bien que nous ayons été obligés de donner une potion sédative à Mr Weasley, pour le calmer un peu. Bien, mon travail est terminé ; Je vous verrai demain matin !" Sur cette note, Dumbledore sortit en sifflant joyeusement tandis qu'il s'en allait.

"Nous devons également partir." Dit Leviathan. "Claudius doit retourner à la maison pour les derniers mois de sa grossesse et je me dois d'être avec lui, Seigneur Harry. Lady Elena restera ici pour les prochains jours, pour ainsi s'assurer que tout va bien avec le lien."

"Ce fût un plaisir de vous connaître." Dit Harry d'une voix ensommeillée. Leviathan se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.

"Bienvenue dans la famille, Harry." Dit-il dans un sourire, il embrassa le front de Draco ainsi que le sien. "S'il te plaît, prends bien soin de lui."

"Je le ferai" Murmura Harry. Claudius leur donna à chacun un baiser avant de partir. Elena s'inclina et sortit sans un mot, il ne restait plus que Snape, qui le regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. "Professeur ?"

"Tu peux dormir Harry, tout va bien, j'accomplis simplement une promesse que j'ai faite à Lucius." Dit-il doucement. Harry fronça les sourcils, essayant de rester éveillé.

"Quelle promesse ?" Marmonna-t-il. Pendant un court instant il pensa voir un sourire passer furtivement sur ces lèvres qui avaient semblées tellement furieuses tout à l'heure.

"Celle de prendre soin de son fils et de son compagnon après leur cérémonie."

"C'est une belle promesse..." Marmonna Harry. "C'est bien...de les tenir..." Il sentit Snape s'approcher de lui puis l'étrange sensation de ses lèvres posées contre son front.

"Bienvenue dans la famille... fils" Dit doucement Snape avec un sourire. Harry se sentit sourire à son tour, puis finalement Morphée le réclama entièrement et le mena vers un profond sommeil.

OoOoO

Severus observa, ravi comme toujours, Lucius marchant dans les jardins Elfiques sur la surface cultivée du domaine Malfoy. Son charme oublié, ses cheveux blonds argentés tombant avec grâce jusque ses pieds sur ses longues robes en soie bleues tandis qu'il se déplaçait avec élégance le long du bord de l'eau. "Je sais que tu es là." Dit-il d'une voix amusée.

"Je savais que tu savais, mais je n'y peux rien si tu es si beau chéri." Murmura Severus pendant qu'il se déplaçait vers son seigneur.

"Tout s'est bien passé ?"

"Merveilleusement, Draco était beau comme le jour ; tu aurais été heureux de voir cela." Lucius sourit tristement. "Leur lien est fort, plus fort que tout, égal au nôtre," Dit-il tranquillement, "si ce n'est plus grand."

"Ce qui est enfin une bonne nouvelle." Indiqua l'Elfe. Severus fronça les sourcils et il attira doucement l'Elfe vers lui et le retourna pour lui faire face.

"Quelles nouvelles t'ont mis dans cet état ?" Demanda-t-il, intéressé. Lucius soupira et enroula ses bras autour du corps souple de son compagnon.

"Voldemort," dit-il, "il a réussi à prendre le contrôle des Trolls, et des lutins." Severus le regarda fixement sans y croire.

"Ce... c'est impossible." Lucius secoua tristement la tête. "Nous avons combien de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent jusqu'ici ?"

"Ils ont encore certaines choses à accomplir, mais certainement d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire. Mais il reste encore le pire." Severus se blottit contre le corps ferme de Lucius. Il pouvait sentir la crainte et le souci que ressentaient son amour, et quand Lucius était inquiet ou effrayé ou les deux à la fois, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il y ait quelque chose à craindre.

"Quoi ?"

"Les dragons, Severus, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il s'est tourné vers les dragons."

"Déesse, non." S'exclama Severus horrifié. "Ils sont l'un des piliers même de la vie du monde magique. Ils sont l'une des races antiques, comment, comment a-t-il pu les convaincre ?" Le visage de Lucius était grave.

"Il semble que les dragons veulent purger le monde sorcier de n'importe quelle façon qui pourrait l'affaiblir ou probablement détruire complètement notre monde. Ils sont donc disposés à se joindre à lui." Il soupira. "Voldemort est fatigué d'attendre, amour. Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je pourrai le retenir."

"Juste un petit plus longtemps Luc'." Murmura Severus. "Juste un tout petit peu plus longtemps."

"Nous pouvons ne pas en avoir le temps." Dit-il.

"Nous devons l'avoir, Harry a besoin de temps pour se préparer. C'est encore un enfant, si seulement il avait été à Serpentard... "

"Ce n'est plus le moment pour avoir des regrets, il a énormément mûri d'après ce que j'ai vu, Draco et les autres le conduiront sur la bonne voie. Il a besoin de contrôler les aspects les plus sombres de sa magie." Des ombres passèrent devant ses yeux et Severus n'aimait pas ça.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?" Demanda-t-il gravement.

"Un monde de Ténèbres si dangereux, que rien n'y survit."

"Qu'est ce que... Tu veux dire la fin du monde ?" Lucius secoua la tête.

"Non... la fin de la Magie."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tadammm ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que la fin de ce chapitre vous laisse un peu sur ...votre faim ! _

_J'espère que vous avez quand même appréciés ce chapitre !_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis (bon ou mauvais...) ou vos questions et hypothèses grâce au petit bouton en bas à gauche..._

_Kissou _

_A bientôt _

_Ange_


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **A Consort's Loyalty ( La Loyauté d'un Compagnon)

**Auteur :** _Desolate03_, je ne suis que la traductrice. C'est ma deuxième traduction (la première étant 482 lessons in Child Care) et les chapitres sont beaucoup plus longs donc je ne sais pas encore à quel rythme je vais updater ! Je remercie _Desolate03_ de m'autoriser à traduire sa fiction.

**NdT :**_ "Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, nous allons entrer dans une zone de turbulences. Veuillez vous asseoir confortablement et placer votre bouche à une distance respectable de votre clavier. Merci... Ladies and gentlemen, ..." ;) XD_

_Enfin bref j'arrête mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapitre Quatre**_

Quand Harry se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, Snape était parti ; de même que Draco. Il s'assit et s'étira, il sentit que son corps était détendu et calme, il ne s'était pas senti comme ceci depuis très longtemps. Il laissa ses yeux errer sur la pièce spacieuse et luxueuse avec un léger intérêt. Le lit king size dans lequel il se trouvait, était fait de bois d'ébène. Les rideaux étaient faits de velours bourgogne et étaient attachés à chaque poteau par des ceintures en soie bourgogne. La couverture était de conception orientale et pendant qu'il posait ses pieds sur elle, ils se plongèrent dans sa douceur. Harry eut un large sourire ; il pourrait s'habituer à ceci. Il y avait une présence pas très loin de lui, comme une sorte d'aura magique familière et il réalisa alors que c'était la présence de Draco. L'aura apaisante et la puissance de l'Elfe avait fait son chemin dans toute la chambre à coucher jusque l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Harry se tourna, par instinct, vers les doubles portes en chêne menant dans le reste de la suite.

Maintenant qu'il s'était reposé... il avait... autre chose en tête. La première chose qu'il avait à l'esprit étant, comment faire pour obtenir un Draco hors de ses vêtements de mariage aussi vite que possible. Harry marcha doucement jusqu'aux portes et les ouvrits. Elles le menèrent dans un vestibule garni de tapisseries représentant de beaux paysages d'Elven, et quelques batailles. Le sol était fait de marbre noir et ses pieds ne firent pas un bruit alors qu'il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce pour regarder autour de lui.

Harry sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

Draco se tenait devant la cheminée, sereinement. Son expression était calme, une légère courbe ornait ses lèvres pleines, montrant ainsi à Harry qu'il savait qu'il était là. "J'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit." Murmura Draco tandis qu'il ondulait sa main au dessus des flammes. Les flammes dansèrent avec les mouvements gracieux de sa main, et quand Draco fut satisfait du feu, il se tourna vers Harry. Il semblerait que Harry n'ait pas à enlever la robe de cérémonie à Draco pour l'avoir hors de ce vêtement ; ses vêtements de mariage se trouvaient bien rangés sur le divan de suède marron. Draco portait uniquement une longue robe en soie verte, une partie de sa peau douce couleur albâtre était visible le reste étant caché par le tissu en soie.

"J'espère aussi pour toi." Chuchota-t-il en retour, commençant à s'approcher de son époux. Draco l'observa ; il sentit son désir brut comme si c'était le sien. Ce désir était mélangé à la crainte que Harry soit contrarié contre lui, et la nervosité lui fit faire une pause. "c'est ta première fois ?" Il respira, soulagé. Draco évita son regard scrutateur.

"Bien entendu... cependant d'après les rumeurs de Poudlard, je me serais pratiquement tapé tout le monde, mis à part les professeurs." Plaisanta-t-il. Quand il releva la tête, Harry était presque devant lui. Leur lien ressera sa prise autour d'eux. "je suppose que tu es gay, ou alors que tu te fiches que ce soit une fille ou un garçon qui dort avec toi ?"

"Je préfére les hommes." Ronronna Harry, "Je pensais que tu le savais." Il laissa courir ses mains le long des hanches fines de Draco.

"Je... je l'avais seulement supposé," bégaya Draco. "puisque tu n'as pas courru de peur à l'idée d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi."

"Ce serait merveilleux pour moi." Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Draco inclina inconsciemment la tête, et Harry déposa un baiser sur la jonction entre son cou gracieux et sa clavicule puis la suçota. La respiration de Draco s'arrêta et il laissa un gémissement lui échapper. "C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ?"

"Quoi ?" Réussit à peine à penser Draco. Harry devint plus "entreprenant", le lien chantait à ses oreilles, tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment était devant lui, il voulait Draco sous lui, consummé par la passion et que toute sa noble éducation se soit envolée.

"Il y a seulement quelques heures, j'aurai tout fait contre ceci, mais maintenant..." Ses doigts trouvèrent finalement leur place lorsqu'il les enroula autour de l'abdomen délicat de Draco, il sentit les muscles onduler sous cette peau, et il durcit encore plus. "Maintenant, je ne peux pas penser qu'il y ait un autre endroit où je préfererais être." Il détacha la longue robe en soie d'autour de la taille mince de Draco et repoussa le vêtement de sur ses épaules. "Qu'est-ce qui nous a fait changer d'avis à ce point ?" Chuchota-t-il pendant qu'il léchait le lobe d'une des oreilles pointues de Draco. L'Elfe poussa un gémissement de plaisir et fondit contre lui.

_C'est le lien. Il... il emporte tout le doute, le remplace par de l'assurance et du contentement._ Expliqua Draco ; ne réalisant pas qu'il ne le disait pas à haute voix. _Il laisse les deux choisis penser à compléter ce lien. Comme... comme c'est le cas maintenant._

"Bon." Grogna sensuellement Harry. "assez parlé maintenant, apprécions simplement toutes ces sensations," et il posa ses lèvres contre celles de Draco. Son compagnon gémit, ses mains s'emmêlant automatiquement dans les mèches brunes d'Harry. Il laissa sa langue caresser doucement la bouche ouverte de Draco avant de dérober cette bouche délicieuse avec acharnement. Il mit son genou entre les jambes du Serpentard, et l'attira plus étroitement contre lui, sans cesser leur baiser. Ses mains voyagèrent en bas de ses cuisses lisses puis derrière ces mêmes cuisses si délicates et les souleva. Draco se raidit sous le coup de la surprise et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Harry, comme son mari le portait de nouveau dans la chambre.

Harry l'étendit sur le lit et s'assit. Draco pleurnicha, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des doigts commencer à courir en bas de son corps. _Ce n'est pas la peine de se précipiter. Je veux rendre ce moment agréable pour toi._ La voix de Harry était devenue rauque par la passion et l'envie ; Draco frissonna. Ses yeux couleur mercure s'ouvrirent et il observa attentivement Harry qui enlevait ses vêtements.

"Tu es beau." Souffla Draco ; il fit délicatement courir ses mains le long du torse sculpté de son Seigneur passant sur sa poitrine, ses côtes et son dos musclé.

"Non, TU es beau." Lui répondit Harry en l'embrassant tendrement. _Rallonge-toi simplement. Laisse-moi faire tout le travail._ Chuchota-t-il grâce à son esprit. Draco se rallongea, ses mèches argentées éparpillées autour de lui, ses jambes s'écartant encore plus tandis que Harry s'installait entre elles et commencait à adorer son corps de baisers, de coups de langue, et de ses mains diaboliques.

Les gémissements de plaisir et de passion de Draco stimulèrent Harry. Le lien entre eux s'accentua et rapprocha encore plus leurs esprits, entrelaçant encore plus leurs âmes, chaque barrière les séparant brulèrent une à une tant la passion et la magie les consummaient. _Draco... Draco..._

_Oui..._ fût la réponse essoufflée. Harry eut un large sourire.

_Y a-t-il de l'huile quelque part près de ce lit ?_ Il vit Draco faire une moue contrariée à l'arrêt de leur étreinte et tendre la main. La table de nuit du côté droit du lit s'ouvrit et une fiole fut placée devant lui, son couvercle déjà enlevé. Harry sourit de manière malicieuse, alors qu'il descendait le long de son corps et prit Draco sur toute sa longueur dans sa bouche. La surprise et le plaisir de Draco s'enroulèrent autour de lui comme un serpent de même que le cri guttural de plaisir qu'il laissa s'échapper de ses lèvres. Tandis qu'il était agréablement distrait, Harry glissa un doigt huilé en lui et commença à le préparer. Il s'assit pour l'observer et sourit. Draco était magnifique dans son abandon. Sa peau d'albâtre était joliment rougie, ses lèvres étaient gonflées d'avoir été embrassées plus tôt et maintenant ses yeux étaient brumeux de plaisir, Harry ajouta un deuxième doigt au premier, puis ensuite un troisième. Draco se tortilla sur les draps de satin, gémissant de plaisir. Harry fit une pause puis bougea ses doigts et atteignit la prostate ; la réaction qui suivit valait la peine d'être vu.

"_Harry,_" Cria Draco mentalement et réellement, renversant sa tête en arrière et arquant son dos comme un chat. Rapidement, Harry se prépara et entra en Draco dans une poussée indolore. Harry gémit ; son corps s'emboîtait au sien comme un gant. Les yeux de Draco se concentrèrent sur lui dans un clignement d'yeux. _C'est si bon,_ gémit-il, ses yeux roulant de plaisir, _je me sens_ _tellement entier... accomplit ainsi._

"**_Ouiiiiii_**," les yeux de Draco s'élargirent ; un feu vert avait remplacé les étincelles qui se trouvaient auparavant dans les yeux de Harry. Le fait qu'il ait justement parlé en Fourchelang prouvait à quel point son esprit était loin en cet instant. Harry sortit complétement et le pénétra encore, frappant sa prostate, pour la seconde fois. Draco sentit ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites et son cri d'extase se mêla à celui de son compagnon. Il imprima le même rythme que Harry et leur folle danse continua.

Le lien s'agrandit. La magie dans la chambre vibra, et commença à monter alors que les occupants de la pièce atteignaient le point de non retour. Draco sentit la pression grandir en lui et à cet instant il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait excepté le plaisir, un plaisir si grand que son corps frissonna et qu'il se libéra. Harry se tenait au-dessus de Draco, essayant de retrouver son souffle ; éprouvant était le mot le plus adapté pour définir ce moment. Il ne se rappellait pas avoir jamais eu un orgasme comme celui-ci depuis qu'il était sexuellement actif. Harry se retira lentement du corps de Draco, qui ronronnait de contentement. Harry s'effondra près de lui et se tourna pour l'observer alors qu'il soulevait encore une fois une main majestueuse pour faire venir une serviette chaude et humide de la salle de bains. Il essuya d'abord Harry, passant doucement et tendrement sur sa peau dorée, reflétant encore des images de leurs récents ébats, avant de se nettoyer lui-même et de lancer la serviette sur la pile de vêtements que Harry avait laissé au pied du lit, avant de se retourner et de rapprocher de son mari.

"C'était merveilleux." Chuchota-t-il timidement, sa voix était légèrement rauque d'avoir trop crié, et Harry trouva sa timidité adorable.

"Mmmm, je suis heureux que tu ais aimé. Tu as été fantastique. Tu étais très sensible. Tous les compagnons sont dociles comme ça ?" Draco laissa ses doigts frôler la clavicule de Harry tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

"Je suppose que oui. Il a quelque chose à voir avec le serment que nous faisons au cours de la cérémonie de mariage. Nous nous promettons à vous, "il fit une pause," je pense également que cela nous rend plus attachés aux contacts de notre époux."

"Ah."

"Je voulais te demander, comment a fait Dumbledore pour l'annonce de ce mariage." Il sentit Harry se tendre. "Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'embêter."

"Non, je suis sûr que tu as déjà entendu que ma famille, et bien... ne me veut pas vraiment avec eux ?"

"Oui, j'ai entendu cela, je croyais qu'ils ne t'auraient pas prévenu."

"Il ne l'ont pas fait . La seule raison pour laquelle je l'ai découvert est qu'ils m'ont laissé seul dans la maison pendant quelques heures, et un hibou de Poudlard est venu entre l'heure ou ils sont partis et celle ou ils sont revenus." Sa voix était pleine d'humour. "Dumbledore a sûrement un côté Serpentard." Draco rit doucement.

"Tu sais que tu ne vas pas retourner là-bas ?" Dit doucement Draco. Harry, qui avait faisait courir ses doigts le long de sa colonne, se mit sur un coude de sorte qu'il puisse voir son visage.

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui, ma maison est ta maison, à présent. tu es le bienvenu au manoir Malfoy, ou dans n'importe laquelle de nos autres propriétés." Harry digéra l'information et sourit.

"Ton père laisserait son ennemi se promener entre ses murs ?" Demanda-t-il en plaisantant. Le sourire de Draco se fana, et devint solennel ; Harry se maudit. "je suis désolé, je ne le pensais pas."

"Non, tout va bien. Père veut te rencontrer et ce n'est pas ton ennemi. Il ne l'a pas été pendant longtemps." dit calmement Draco. Harry arqua un sourcil. "crois-moi s'il te plait quand je te dis ceci ; il joue simplement un rôle, tu découvriras, quand tu visiteras Serpentard, que la plupart d'entre nous jouons simplement un rôle que nous sommes nés pour jouer."

"Très bien, je te fais confiance, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je te fais confiance." Il embrassa Draco doucement et bientôt le baiser se transforma et Draco se retrouva sur Harry.

"Harry," Dit-il étonné, "tu veux encore... maintenant ?" Les yeux émeraude brillèrent d'espièglerie et de désir.

"Tu ne veux pas ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Draco fondit immédiatement contre lui en l'embrassant profondément.

"Et bien, oui, mais..."

_Laissez-moi vous persuader mon cher Compagnon,_ ronronna Harry dans son esprit. Une protestation mourut sur les lèvres de Draco quand Harry tourna la tête et suçota le bout de son oreille.

Il était très persuasif.

Une lumière douce se posa sur le visage de Draco, le faisant ouvrir les yeux lentement et regarder autour. Ses cheveux étaient désespérément emmêlés et éparpillés au-dessus du couple comme une couverture. Les bras de Harry autour de lui étaient comme une lanière en acier, l'empêchant de partir. Il sourit tendrement, stupéfié par la façon dont il avait pu changer d'opinion sur une personne qu'il haïssait auparavant. Il était magnifique cependant ; grand, sombre et mystérieux. L'énigme de Poudlard. Enfin d'après ce que Draco avait vu de son mari, il doutait que quelqu'un connaisse réellement Harry.

"Un homme complexe et contradictoire." Murmura-t-il pendant que ses doigts parcouraient les mèches d'un noir corbeau. Draco regarda par dessus son épaule et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent ; il était presque onze heure. "Heureusement qu'on est samedi." Chuchota-t-il son corps était si doux qu'il n'avait pas le coeur de se déplacer. Il ressentait une légère douleur, mais il s'y était attendu. Bien que, il rougit en y repensant, il ne s'était pas douté qu'ils feraient l'amour trois fois, et ce, pratiquement d'affilé. Harry avait la vigueur d'un taureau. Un petit 'Pop' l'alerta qu'un elfe de maison était apparu. "Qui est-ce ?"

"OH, Maître Draco, désolé... je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller." C'était Dobby, l'ancien elfe de maison de son père. Draco sourit.

"Tout va bien Dobby, j'étais déjà réveillé." Dobby sourit largement et inclina la tête.

"Dobby est heureux d'apprendre cela. Hum, sans vouloir vous déranger, Miss Granger, M. Weasley, et Lady Elena, sont ici pour vous voir. Ils se tiennent de l'autre côté de la porte maintenant." Draco soupira ; pour essayer de se détendre.

"Très bien Dobby, sors une tenue pour Harry et moi, mais avant cela, allume la douche. Après que tu es choisis mes vêtements apporte-les moi et puis assure toi que des rafraîchissements soit préparés pour nos invités et dis leur que je serai avec eux sous peu, s'il te plait."

"Oui Maître Draco, monsieur, Dobby le fera." Sur ce, l'elfe de maison commença à faire ce qui lui avait été demandé, allant dans la salle de bains. Draco se dégagea de l'étreinte de Harry, il sentit immédiatement la légère traction du lien commencer à agir. Sa réponse immédiate était de retourner de nouveau dans le lit, mais le devoir l'appelait. Tandis qu'il faisait un pas dans la douche il gémit ; Granger, il pourrait la manipuler, Lady Elena était en quelque sorte une tante pour lui et il l'aimait profondément... mais la Belette...

"Ca risque d'être une longue visite." Murmura-t-il.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard honteux de non-publication, mais j'ai été quelques peu débordée de boulot et j'avoue avoir utilisé le peu de temps qu'il me restait pour me reposer ou faire la fête... (euhhh toi là-bas, oui, oui toi avec le fusil... tu pourrais le ranger parce que j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer avec **ça** à proximité... tu veux me tuer ?! C'est toi qui voit mais tu n'auras plus qu'à traduire toi-même pour avoir la suite... ° No Comment , je suis cinglée ° ) J'ai donc profité du fait que je suis en vacances un peu plus tôt que les autres pour traduire ce chapitre !! (c'est ti pô môgnon ça hein ?)_

_Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré le temps qu'il a mis à venir (plus c'est long, plus c'est bon n'est-ce pas ? Moué... sur ce coup là ça ne marche pas)_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis (bon ou mauvais...) ou vos questions, hypothèses et envies meurtrières à mon égard grâce au petit bouton en bas à gauche..._

_Kissou _

_A bientôt _

_Ange_


	5. Note

Bonjour,

Je tiens à mettre au clair le malentendu avec Sukii-tenshi par rapport à la reprise de la traduction de _A Consort's Loyalty_.

Certes je n'ai pas publié ces deux dernières années (pour des raisons qui ne regardent que moi) et je m'en excuse. Mais je n'avais pas abandonné cette traduction je comptais reprendre quand j'aurais eu plus de temps (début 2010 en somme).

Je n'ai juste pas apprécié qu'elle publie sans même une réponse de ma part.

Je redirige donc les lecteurs qui avaient cette traduction dans leurs alertes qui n'auraient éventuellement pas vu qu'une nouvelle traduction était en cours vers le profil de Sukii-tenshi et vous informe de mon arrêt total de cette traduction et de toutes autres traductions tout court d'ailleurs.

Je m'excuse encore auprès de tous ceux qui m'ont suivi et encouragé.

Bien à vous,

_Juste-un-Ange_


End file.
